First Impression
by Sympathetic Noose
Summary: Sam meets Dean's girlfriend for the first time and you know what that say about first impressions.


Dean sat on the trunk of the Impala, his sunglasses on while he waited outside the Greyhound station in San Francisco. The sun was high in the near cloudless sky as Sam climbed out of the passenger side of the car.

He walked towards the trunk and leaned back against it. His eyes squinting in the sun light. "When is she supposed to get here?"

"Schedule says 2 but she'll text when they get here. Just relax Sammy."

"It's Sam and I don't want to relax Dean. I want to find the bastard that killed Jess. I don't have time to wait for your little girlfriend." Sam ran a frustrated hand through his chestnut hair.

"That's nice Sammy. She's a hunter too you know. She can help us find dad and the four of us can find this thing and kill it." Dean's phone vibrated in his jacket pocket.

He reached inside and flipped it open. "It's her and she said she's just gotta grab her bag. She'll be right out and you can meet her. We'll fill her in and get back to work. Okay?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "yeah, whatever."

Dani exited the building immediately seeing Dean sitting on his car. The tall man standing to his left she suspected had to be Sam. Dean jumped off the trunk as Dani approached him. She dropped her black bag on the ground and Dean grabbed her in a hug lifting her a few inches off the ground spinning her slightly.

Sam watched as Dean set Dani back down on the ground and kissed her. He turned his head away rubbing the back of his neck as he saw his brother grab a handful of the girl's ass all the while sticking his tongue down her throat. Sam loudly cleared his throat after a few seconds no longer wanting to wait for them to stop.

Dani pulled away from Dean's kiss. She turned around to greet Sam as Dean snaked an arm around her waist.

Dean lifted his free left hand running his thumbnail over a droplet of sweat on his eyebrow. He licked his lips, "Sammy, meet my girlfriend Dani. Dani, this is my little brother Sammy."

Sam put his hand out to shake Dani's, "its Sam not Sammy. It's nice to meet you."

Dani smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Danielle but you can call me Dani. It's nice to finally put a face to the guy Dean's always talking about."

Sam nodded as he folded his arms across his chest. There was an awkward silence between the three of them before Dean broke it.

"Come on, let's go grab some food then get back to the room." Dean leaned down to grab Dani's bag from where she dropped it on the ground.

"I thought we were just gonna head back to the motel after we picked her up?" Sam asked as he opened the front passenger door.

Dean smirked at Sam over the roof of the car. "Well, I guess I lied Sammy. Besides food helps me think. "

A hour later an empty pizza box lay on the dingy motel room floor. Dani was in the shower washing off the grime from the nine hour bus ride she had endured. Dean and Sam sat at the table that the room provided. Each engrossed in their reading. Dean had a book on local legends open and Sam had the local paper spread across the table. Both boys searching for anything that would point them in the right direction to finding their father or what killed Jess.

A slow smile began to spread across Dean's face as thoughts of Dani in the shower entered his mind. Normally Dean would have joined her but he doubted Sam wanted to be anywhere near the room if he did that. Dean began shifting in his chair. Before long the rustling sound started to get on Sam's nerves.

"What Dean?"

"Nothing man. Read your paper." Again he shifted this time knocking some of the newspaper to the floor.

Sam let out an exacerbated sigh. "Really Dean?" He leaned over in his chair to retrieve the fallen pages.

"What? It was an accident." Dean lowered his eyes back down to the open page before him.

Sam laid the pages back on the table to continue skimming the article he had been looking at before it flew off the table.

Dean cleared his throat and shifted again in his chair. His concentration was broken. He closed the book and shifted his eyes up towards Sam.

Sam felt Dean's eyes on him and knew he wasn't going to get any research done. He rolled his eyes and started folding up the paper. "Look Dean, if you want to go bang your girlfriend in the shower I can leave. I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you squirm around anymore."

Giving a sigh of annoyance Dean reached across the table top to stop Sam's hands from their task of folding the newspaper back into its proper layout. "I don't want you to leave Sam. I mean, yeah, if you weren't here I'd be in the bathroom in a heartbeat but I'm not gonna throw you out to get laid. At least not right now."

Sam rolled his eyes again. He made a mental note to visit the front desk and ask for a second room for the night. "Okay, so if this isn't about you wanting me out so you can have sex with Dani. What's with all the moving around?"

"I want to know what you think of her." The curiosity was written all over Dean's face and Sam was surprised he hadn't seen it before.

Sam just shrugged. "She's okay I guess. I mean, I've barely talked to her. She seems okay but Dean another hunter really? Hell, you're actually dating someone. With how we were raised how has this even worked with you two?"

"I don't know. We go out and kick some ass. Then come back and have great sex. It just works for us. Dani's pretty badass when she's out there. She knows how to use a gun and the way she handles a blade," Dean let out a slow breath remembering Dani's knife skills, "its hypnotic."

Sam watched Dean's face light up as he talked about Dani. When Dean had said he had a girlfriend that he wanted to join them Sam had no idea how hopelessly his brother was in love with this girl.

"Plus she makes sure I eat a vegetable every now and then and makes sure I do laundry more then once a month. She totally hot and doesn't mind if I flirt with other chicks. She's perfect man." The smile on Dean's face when he finished talking was huge. Sam couldn't believe this was the same love 'em and leave 'em brother he had left behind years before.

"I get that you really like her," Sam avoided using the term love because he knew Dean would deny what was clearly obvious, "but I still don't know her Dean."

Dean nodded in understanding and both boys heard the shower turn off in the bathroom. Dean reopened his book figuring now that Dani was out of the shower sharing time with Sam would have to be over. Sam got up from his chair to throw out the cup his soda had come in as Dani exited the bathroom. Her long hair was twisted up in a towel on top of her head. The faded relaxed jeans paired well with Dean's maroon button down she had snagged before heading in to shower.

Sam figured since they weren't getting much work done and Dani was now out of the bathroom it was a good time to go and ask about getting a spare room. Like hell was he going to stay in the room any longer then he had to. Seeing his brother and his brother's girlfriend naked was not on his bucket list. "I'm going to go ask the guy at the front desk if they have any spare rooms. Let you guys have this one for tonight." Sam moved across the room in a few easy strides and grabbed his duffle that was next to the door. He was out of the room before either Dean or Dani could say anything.

Dani slowly unraveled the towel on her head letting her darkened wet locks fall around her face. She rubbed the clothe vigorously over pieces of her hair. "I don't think he really likes me. You think he hates me?" Dani slowly walked across the room towards Dean.

When she reached him Dean grabbed a hold of her around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Dani gave a soft giggle and put the towel she had been holding down on the table across Dean's open and forgotten book.

Dean moved a chunk of her damp hair and started placing gentle kisses on the side of Dani's neck. "Sammy doesn't hate you. He just hasn't had time to see how awesome you are. I'll find us something to hunt and you can blow him away with how badass you are."

Dani pulled away from Dean's kisses and let her gaze fall on his. "I guess watching me slice off a vamps head would make a better first impression then letting you grope me in a parking lot."

Dean let out a laugh, "yeah, it probably would be. You putting a bullet in that werewolf bitches chest sure got me when we first meet." Dean planted a solid kiss on Dani's lips and both hunters hoped Sam had found another room for the night because if not Dani's second impression on Sam was going to be even more graphic then the first one.


End file.
